Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex® and DataTAC® networks to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. A touch screen display for input and output is particularly useful on such handheld devices, as such handheld devices are small and are therefore limited in space available for user input and output devices. Further, the screen content on the touch screen display devices may be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed. Even still, these devices have a limited area for rendering content on the touch screen display and for rendering features or icons, for example, for user interaction. With continued demand for decreased size of portable electronic devices, touch screen displays continue to decrease in size.
Improvements in touch screen devices are therefore desirable.